parasiteevefandomcom-20200215-history
Mitochondria Eve
Mitochondria Eve is a fictional character who serves as the main villainess in both the Parasite Eve film and game series. All Eves are actually women who have been taken over by the consciousness of the mitochondria in their cells. In the novel, they are portrayed as connected organisms present in the cell, contrary to normal mitochondria, which are individuals. Eve takes its name from the mitochondrial Eve, a historic woman in Africa that most people derive their mitochondrial DNA (MRNA) from. All the Eve incarnations have many powers, but they all possess a single, common power: the ability to cause living animals to combust. The first Eve was seen in the Japanese horror novel and film Parasite Eve. The first Eve In the novel, Eve is revealed to have developed over the years in a Japanese woman named Kiyomi Nagashima. On her birthdays, she has a recurring dream that is reminiscent of projected conditions on earth from millions of years ago, before the symbiosis between mitochondria and cells proposed by the endosymbiotic theory. On her final birthday, she suddenly finds herself asleep at the wheel, dreaming; she awakens just as she crashes into a telephone pole. This car crash was planned by Eve, who had previously influenced Kiyomi into getting an organ donor card. One of her kidneys was transplanted into a teenage girl by the name of Mariko Anzai. The Eve mitochondria in this kidney gradually alter Mariko's body, so that she will be capable of giving birth to a mitochondrial creature with a perfect form, as Eve's body is rapidly drained by the overflow of energy produced by her advanced mitochondria. Simultaneously, Kiyomi's distraught husband had managed to get a liver sample of his now-deceased wife, and had been keeping it alive in his lab. As it develops, it becomes distinctly humanoid, and at one point has grown enough to even simulate sex with Toshiaki Nagashima, though this proves to be a ruse, as Eve only did it to obtain a semen sample. This Eve, contrary to her later appearances, does not appear mutated. Besides the ability to cause humans to spontaneously combust, her film version has the ability to levitate slightly. She is able to control the bodies, if not the minds, of people; those that come into contact with the cells present in Toshiaki's lab (one of his assistants has this fate), or those with enhanced mitochondria (such as Mariko, who becomes enhanced because of her new kidney). The cells in Toshiaki's lab are shown to have the ability to move rapidly and form limbs and organs, similarly to John Carpenter's The Thing. Unlike The Thing, the cells choose a human form, this being Kiyomi Nagashima, but now with the mind of Eve. The second Eve In the 1998 game Parasite Eve, which serves as a detached sequel to the novel, Eve is created in a similar fashion. Her mitochondria developed in the body of Maya Brea, elder sister of the protagonist, Aya Brea. Maya and her mother both died in a car accident; Maya's kidneys were donated to Melissa Pearce, and one of her cornea's to her sister, Aya. The second Eve was, in essence, two humans: Maya Brea and Melissa Pearce. Maya's mitochondria spent eleven years in a dormant state within Melissa Pearce. During the time after Melissa's transplant, she fell constantly ill and was advised to take immunosuppressant drugs; This was done in order to prevent her internal systems from rejecting the new organ. Melissa believed this reason was why she was sick. However unknown to Melissa, it was Maya's mitochondria that caused her illness and the immunosuppressant Melissa took allowed Maya's mitochondria to gain a greater control over her. This condition persisted and worsened her sickness. Years later, Melissa is an opera singer living in New York City. On December 24, 1997, in order to star in an opera performance, Melissa who was feeling ill, overdosed on the immunosuppressant drugs. This drug overdose collapsed Melissa's immune system allowing Maya's mitochondria to finally take full control of Melissa, revealing her true form, Eve. Melissa gets the lead role for a production though after the lead died in an apartment fire. During a solo, people onstage and in the audience suddenly burst into flame, with Melissa continuing to sing, unharmed, amidst the chaos and the only person not affected was Aya Brea. After fighting her way through the backstage areas, Aya encounter Melissa once more; at this point, Melissa, now completely submerged in her Eve persona, mutates. Her legs are replaced with a black tail-like appendage, her fingers and nails lengthen to form claws, her hair reshapes and recolors itself, and Eve levitates again; she displays her new strength by smashing the piano she was playing. In the game, Eve seems to have the same abilities and goal as the previous one. She can cause people to spontaneously combust, and she appears to be able to influence others, which is shown by the eyes changing color to red. Unlike the first Eve, the second Eve is capable of, for want of a better word, superpowers; in addition to the previously mentioned, she is also capable of mutating lesser creatures (non-humans) into vicious beasts and shooting lasers from her hands. Eve mutates several times in the game, though she mostly appears in her infamous red dress guise. During the Second Day of the game, she manages to gain an entire audience for a Christmas show in Central Park. In one of the games cut scenes, the people can be seen, instead of bursting into flames, being reduced into this extremely large pool of moving orange goop, apparently with some of the skeleton intact. Eve controls this orange goop and uses it to reanimate dinosaur fossils in the natural history museum. Aya Brea, who was immune to Eve's powers, challenged her at every turn. Towards the end, a heavily pregnant Eve with multiple breasts and arms is seen. This Eve is then taken away by the colossus of orange goop formed from the melted remains of Eve’s victims. After birth, this Eve mutates further, dropping the maternal appearance in favor of a violent and organic one; she produces a dress of red flesh and she forms what looks like a giant gun or cannon to replace her previous black tail. After this form is defeated in combat, she mutates further, now into a slick, nearly angelic creature with blue arms, wings, and a sort of frame around her legs. After this final form is defeated, she dies, and is reduced into the orange goop she is capable of controlling. Eve is successful birthing the Ultimate Being using specially-engineered sperm that contained no paternal mitochondria. Fortunately, Aya Brea was able to kill the Ultimate Being by blowing up a ship similar to Ticonderoga Class AEGIS with the Ultimate Being aboard. The third Eve The third Eve is the only benevolent Eve known to the series. She is a clone of Aya Brea born in a subterranean, shadow government facility known as Neo-Ark. The clone, dubbed simply "Eve", was brain-washed from a young age and used to control an artificially created race of Neo-Mitochondrians. Eventually, the US government was able to find and destroy the laboratory thanks to the mole which is hinted to be Kyle Madigan, who tipped them off and Aya Brea managed rescue the young girl, adopting Eve and raising her as a sister. But not before defeating her after she had merged the large pupa N.M. whom Aya had already defeated. In this form, she possessed phenomenal speed and power that rivaled the second Eve, but lacked the intelligence both the previous Eves seemed to possess. After Aya successfully defeated this form, in a stroke of desperation, the N.M. version of Eve grabbed Aya and tried to absorb Aya into herself. However, there was yet another rebellion. Just as the N.M. Eve tried to fly out to Earth's surface and cause a pandemic on a planetary scale, Aya's cells fought against the organism trying to absorb her and caused the N.M. Eve to disintegrate, releasing both the real Eve and Aya. Eve had then seemingly lost her Mitochondrian powers as well as the memory of her past in Neo-Ark and returned to her benevolent self. Similarities of the three Eves All three possess the ability to spontaneous combust all living creatures all around them without directly having contact with them similar to one of Aya Brea's Parasite Energy powers. Oddly enough, only the first and second Eves have displayed the ability to morph into an orange-color liquid form as a means of travel and traversing through obstacles. Pe-eve-1st-form.jpg pe-eve3.jpg pe-eve4.jpg pe-eve5.jpg Category:Characters Category:Parasite Eve characters Category:Novel characters Category:Bosses Category:Villains